


Young Love

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: This story is about to boys in love with each other. They been frends that led them to be boyfriends. Their love must be kept a secreat. Who knows what will happen if someone will find out about them being more then friends. Will anyone find about thease to young lovers and who could they be? Only one way to find out.





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in anyway.

Six years have passed. Riley and Maya are roommates in a apartment and they made sure it had a bay window before moving in. Riley is going to collage to be a school counselor and is dating Lucas. Maya is doing very well in collage for the arts and ended up dating Farkle. As for the boys They also are roommate in apartment that happens to be across the hall from the girls. Lucas is almost done with vet school and even though Farkle being the leader of the world has not happen yet he is working on a book on how the world could be better while working part time at the movie theater as the projectors. Shawn and Katy are now married and they have a son named Charily and he's seven. As for Cory and Topanga they ended up with another kid and her name is Heather and she is five. Also Cory ended up being principal for the high school while Tapanga has her own law firm. As for the other young ones. Ava moved away to Wisconsin after the sixth grade. There a boy who lives there now is named Dustin and he is six. As for Auggie he is now twelve and he goes by August now but let's his family call him Auggie. Then there's Doy he accepts his name is pronounced Dewey. After school it was just August and Dewey in the Matthews's apartment. Heather happens to be on a play date with Dustin. As the boys had no homework which was a good thing as it would get in the way what they wanted to do in the first place. They headed to Riley's old room that's now August's. Dewey then closed the door and the two end up being close to each other. The two just smiled and started to kiss. The kiss soon broke and they just smiled.

"I love kissing you Doy."

"I love kissing you too Auggie."

They start to kiss again but this time with more passion. Their kiss led them to the bed and Dewey was soon on it. August just undid the button of Dewey's pants when Cory came home. Dewey quickly buttoned his pants and got off if the bed. The two soon went out of the room. It has been two weeks since the boys almost got caught. Luckily they once again had the place to them self's. Cory was at the school in a meeting, Topanga was also at work working on a case, and Heather was once again on a play date with Dustin. The boys where naked in August's room. They just looked at each other before they kissed. Even though they see each other's dicks a few times when they were younger they still don't get tired of seeing it. The boys went closer and started to play one of their favorite games, sword fight. They moved back and forth causing their dicks to hit each other this caused them to be hard but that did not stop them. After a while Dewey was on the bed with his boyfriend on top of him. The two slowly started to grind into each other causing both boys to moan. They soon ended making out as they grinned into each other. Dewey's hands grabbed hold of August's ass and start to rub it. This caused the boys to grind into each other more. It ended to be too much for them as they came into each other. August rolled off of his lover as the two relaxed. They just looked at each other before they kissed. Once the kiss broke they once again smiled at each other. The two ended up in a sixty nine where they licked up each other's cum off of each other. As they did so both boys had the same idea and went for it. For the first time they put their lover's dick into their mouth and began to suck. The boys just moaned as they sucked and it caused them to suck faster and faster until they were on the edge. Both boys where too much into sucking and getting sucked they did not tell each other they were about to cum. Before they knew it they were drinking their lovers cum from the tap and they loved it. They kept on sucking more and more until there was no more cum left to give. Auggie once again rolled off of Dewey as they breathed heavily they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I love you Auggie."

"I love you to Doy."

The two soon kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know and feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
